Hey Are they? You know
by MyimmortalHadenXCharm
Summary: Gay?


"Hey… Are they?" the man shrugged his shoulder at the group of commanding officers standing by the wall of the training pit, indicating the two who were rambling back and forth.

"Are they what?"

"… Well, ___You know-_"

The recruits looked up and at eachother in confusion as their commanding officers continued bickering, like… well like they were married.

"You left your uniform on the floor in the bathroom this morning," Yumichika noted to Ikkaku in a pleasant manner.

Ikkaku gave a confused look like he didn't remember doing it, and then said loudly, "Well, what the hell happened to the hamper?"

"It's in the same spot as always, Ikkaku," The recruits were now listening intently, shocked at how informal they were with eachother, using no honorifics whatsoever, and they were making it obvious to everyone that they lived together. Of course, that might not mean anything, but their interest was piqued.

"You think I don't frickin' know that you're movin' it around?"

"The bathroom's not that big, how many places could it be?" Yumichika fixed his hair.

Renji just laughed for a minute before his face snapped back into a growl, glaring at the curious recruits. He knew exactly what they were thinking, "Ay! No stoppin', Run faster!" They took off, tearing away from the muscle-bound red-head.

The other two turned around a litte bit, glancing behind them. Ikkaku ran a hand over his face in exasperation, realizing how they sounded, and that everyone in the vicinity probably realized that they live together.

"I didn't stop by to argue with you, Ikkaku," Yumichika blinked prettily, leaning in close, trailing a finger over Ikkaku's sweaty chest.

"Coulda' fooled me," Ikkaku said gruffly, shrugging his hand off, trying to be 'too tough for this'. Yumichika turned away at the rejection, immediately dropping his pleasant, loving attitude.

"You smell," Yumichika crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. Renji snorted and bit his lips trying to stop his laughter. Ikkaku glared at him.

Ikkaku's chest glistened with sweat, as did Renji's. Yumichika had dropped by to see how they were doing, joint-training the new recruits for the 11th and 6th squads.

Ikkaku huffed, "Yeah, yeah, I smell, What didja need," He put his sword over his shoulders, and leaned his weight to the side.

"Well, you know Zaraki-Taichou told me I could go home for the day once I finished filing the battle-reports, and I'm already done, so I was gonna go to the store-"

"Yeah?" Ikkaku furrowed his brow, making a keep-going motion with his hand.

"I was just wondering what you want to eat tonight,"

Renji's mouth dropped open in jealousy. He had known that Yumichika cooked for Ikkaku, by the way he never complained about how nasty the commons food was, but damn, he hadn't known that Ikkaku was_this_ frickin' spoiled. He even got to tell Yumichika what he wanted? Renji rolled his eyes. Next time Ikkaku whined about Yumichika's mannerisms he'd just up an' punch him.

"Oh." Ikkaku said. "Hm.. You gonna get some groceries?"

"Yes, Just tell me what you want, and I'll pick up the ingredients while I'm buying food."

Some of the recruits were starting to listen in and look at them oddly. Renji scowled viciously. He knew what happened when idiots get ideas. Yumichika had been harassed before, and none of them wanted that happening again.

"Fifty more, shitheads!" He shouted, making it clear that there were to be no questions asked, and no harassment over any sort of issue like this.

Yumichika winked prettily at Renji, who flushed and bowed his head, scratching the bridge of his nose. Ikkaku's face twitched, but he stayed silent, remembering his anger management.

"Renji-kun, would you like to stay for dinner?" Yumichika smiled, knowing exactly what Renji thought about his cooking, "I'll take requests, I have all afternoon to cook."

"Hm.. Sounds good to me, Ya' don't mind, do ya'?" He glanced at Ikkaku, and he didn't seem enraged, which put him at ease. "I mean.. I'll pay and stuff if ya'-"

"No, no, no. Renji-kun, you're our friend, there's no need. Please stop by?"

Renji looked at Ikkaku inquiringly, knowing that Ikkaku blew up about little things when it came to Yumichika.

"Oh sure, You're welcome at our place, Ketchup-head, just bring sake, and leave before midnight. We got work tomorra'." Ikkaku scratched the back of his neck, hoping no one heard the 'we'. Renji nodded.

"Me too. Kuchiki-Taichou wants these assholes ready by the day after tomorrow,"

"So what would you two like?" Yumichika scratched at the back of his neck, handing Ikkaku the water jug he had brought from home. Renji smirked. Ikkaku was right; He was one lucky bastard.

"Anythin' ya want, Yumi, go nuts."

"Yeah, surprise us, I guess," Renji said, "Just nothin' with clams."

"Alright, I'm gonna go then, if you don't need anything else, Ikka-chu." Yumichika said, picking up his and Ikkaku's bag from the edge of the training pit.

"No, nothin' else, just be safe, okay, Yumi? Just-"

"Ikkaku-"

"Be- No, C'mon, I'm not treating you like a child," He held out a hand, to calm him, "I know you can take care of yourself, I'm just tellin' ya', be careful, okay? I know-"

"Ik-"

Ikkaku shushed him, "I know what goes on out there, when I'm not there with ya', so please, just be careful, okay?"

Yumichika nodded, sighing. Renji looked at them strangely. "Thank you," Ikkaku said gruffly. Yumichika gave a sunny smile.

"Okay, I'm going," Yumichika said, walking up to Ikkaku, kissing him on the cheek, "I love you, sweetheart." Ikkaku pushed him away roughly, and Yumichika almost stumbled, knocking into Renji.

Abarai caught Yumichika, looking alarmed, feeling the beginnings of anger. "Hey-"

"Yumi, not so loud-", Ikkaku shushed Yumichika, looking frantic.

"Ikkaku," Renji was taken aback, but Ikkaku suddenly rounded on him.

"You'd better not say shit, Abarai, I'm tellin' ya, you'd better fuckin' say_nothin_'!" He said viciously, Renji recoiled, holding his hands up.

"Hey, I've already known about you guys for a long time, there's… There's nothi-"

"Okay… Okay, I got it, sorry man."

Yumichika sniffed, crossing his arms. Ikkaku repented quickly, "Babe, Babe, no-, Come on-", He looked nervously to the side, glancing at the Captain, who had been sitting a few yards away, sharpening his jagged sword.

"C'mon, ya' know we're not supposed ta'… do stuff like that in the open, you'll get harassed. Besides, Zaraki-Taichou doesn't want us bein'…" He gestured inanely, "In front of anyone either-"

"I just don't want'cha gettin' soft, ya' asshole- Give him a fuckin' kiss a'ready, He went out of his way to ask what'chyou idiots want to eat. Ya' useless fucker." Kenpachi growled as he walked away with Yachiru.

Ikkaku looked around nervously, once again, and then swiftly kissed Yumichika on the cheek. "Love you, sweetheart,"

An unseated officer snickered and he promptly punched him in the mouth and proceeded to beat him into unconsciousness.

He huffed as he stood up unsteadily, wiping blood on his forehead, attempting to clean off sweat. He then looked at Yumichika, manic glint in his eye. Yumichika raised his eyebrows, looking away, arms crossed.

"What the hell's that look for?!"

"What look?"

"_That_ one!.. On yer'_face!_"

"You smell." Yumichika walked away smiling, with his arms crossed, and Ikkaku punched Renji who was doubled over laughing and wheezing in pain.


End file.
